RCL: evil words
by BasilusGalenus
Summary: A Ryu & Chun-Li family short story about an embarrassing situation. Be sure to check out my other fanfics in the 'M' rated section!


**Ryu & Chun-Li: evil words**

A Street Fighter Fanfiction by BasiliusGalenus

Legal Disclaimer: All charachters from Street Fighter are the property of Capcom Entertainement

This story takes place after my other RxCL fanfic "Dragon Spring Flower" and was written as request by Soulninja2 on deviantart.

* * *

Three years after the birth of Mei-Lin the Hoshi family got enriched by the arrival of Ryu and Chun-Li's second child. The two of them including their daughter Mei-Lin were very excited to welcome the baby boy Ryan into their midst.

For two years the Hoshis lived a blissful family live without any major incident. Ryu's dojo in Hong Kong was getting more and more popular and he never ran short on students. Chun-Li reduced her work time at Interpol to focus more on her being a mother.

Though they had a bit of rocky start into parenthood with their first born, with Ryan both Ryu and Chun-Li had developed some very solid parenting skills. And they could always count on their good friends, like Ken and Eliza, to give them some advice.

Though sometimes for Chun-Li it was not an easy endeavour to keep her duties as a mother and an agent of Interpol separated and they conflicted more than once.

Such was the case on this particular day. Chun-Li and her long time partner and best friend Cammy were neck deep in an investigation when Chun-Li received a call on her cell phone. She picked up the phone and asked "Hello, this is Chun-Li Hoshi. Who is this?" A friendly female voice replied "Hi Chun-Li. This is Ling Bao from the day-care centre. Please apologize for the disturbance but we wanted to ask when you or your husband might show up to pick up your children?"

Chun-Li shrieked when she noticed that she was half an hour late and said "Oh no. It is already five pm! I'm so sorry Ms. Bao. I'll be there in 10 minutes!" The friendly day-care supervisor replied "Oh no rush, Mrs. Hoshi. See you then."

Chun-Li hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her purse. Cammy asked confused "What's the matter, love? I thought Ryu would pick them up if you're working in the afternoon!?" Chun-Li replied in a hurry "Usually yes, but not today! He is teaching until late in the evening! I'm sorry but I really gotta go now!"

Cammy patted the worried Chun-Li on the back and said "Sure thing. Don't worry…I'll finish up here. Go get your kids and see you tomorrow. And don't rush, ok? You know you tend to drive like a Valkyrie when you are late!" Chun-Li was already running out of their office when she said "Ok, bye!"

-RCL-

11 Minutes later Chun-Li arrived at the day-care centre. She parked her Jeep in front of the entrance and walked inside. Ms. Bao was already expecting her and entertaining Mei-Lin and Ryan while they were waiting.

Chun-Li walked towards them and picked up the two year old Ryan. Then she said "Hi, Ms. Bao. Again I'm so sorry for letting you wait." Ms. Bao just smiled and said "Oh, no worries. You are not the first who's a bit late to pick up their kid. Have a nice evening." Chun-Li shook her hand and said "Thank you so much."

Mei-Lin then asked her mother "Did you forget about us, mommy?" Chun-Li chuckled at the 5 year old's remark and said "Of course not, sweet pea. Mommy sometimes looses a bit track of time, but I will never forget about you!"

Mei-Lin giggled when Chun-Li messed with her hair. Then she pushed Mei-Lin toward the car and said "Come on, kids. Let's go home and prep dinner before your father arrives and empties the fridge!"

-RCL-

Arriving back home, Chun-Li went straight into the kitchen and placed the kids into their seats at the dinner table. She noticed that she was running out of time again since Ryu would come home in less than fifteen minutes and she wanted to have dinner prepped and ready by then.

As Chun-Li was switching between the dinner table and the kitchen the children were singing "We are hungry! We are hungry! We are hungryyyy!" This didn't help Chun-Li at all and only made her more frantic.

She opened the preheated stove and just as she was about to insert a plate of potatoes she noticed burning sensation. She clenched her teeth and some tears filled her eyes as the searing pain coursed through her arm.

In her instinctive reaction she jumped back, held her burned arm and screamed "Aaahh….god damn! Son of a bitch! Fuck that hurts!" As those words left her mouth Chun-Li froze up in shock. She looked at her children who watched their mother with open jaw and big eyes.

Then they started singing "God damn, son of a bitch…..son of a bitch….bitch, bitch, bitch!" Chun-Li forgot all about her injury and hurried towards the dinner table. She waved her arms to quiet the children down and said with a freaked out voice "No, no, no!...Stop saying those words! Those are evil words!"

Mei-Lin asked "But why did you say those evil words, mommy?" Chun-Li tried to come up with an explanation "Well, you see. Those words can only be said by grown ups! But for you little ones it is very bad luck! So please don't ever say those words again! Ok, sweet pea?"

Mei-Lin shrugged her shoulders and said "Ok, mommy." Chun-Li smiled and said "And don't tell your father about this. Can you promise me that?" Mei-Lin agreed "Ok, mommy. I promise." Chun-Li hugged her daughter and son and went back to her cooking.

-RCL-

Dinner got ready just as Ryu came home. The entire Hoshi family was at the dinner table and enjoyed their evening meal. Ryu asked "So, did I miss anything interesting today?" Mei-Lin and Chun-Li gave each other a look and then Chun-Li said "No, nothing special. It was a bit of a hectic day but otherwise uneventful." Mei-Lin added "Yup, nothing special."

Ryu smiled and then asked his son "And how about our little big boy? Learn any new words today?" Ryan gave his father a big smile. Ryu took a sip of his water and before Chun-Li could intervene Ryan shouted "Son of a bitch!"

"PFFFT! What!?" Ryu gasped in shock. Mei-Lin just giggled and Chun-Li rested her face on her hand in frustration and said "Oh no!"

Chun-Li explained to her husband why their infant son knew this bad word. Ryu couldn't help but laugh and gave his embarrassed wife a big hug. Then he explained to his that this was a very bad word and made him swear not to say it ever again.

The End

* * *

Well, parenting is no easy feat...even for warriors like Ryu and Chun-Li

Hope you had some laughs and enjoyed it.


End file.
